No llores más mi ángel
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Ha pasado un año después de la promesa que hicieron Kirino y Kyousuke de ser hermanos normales pero después de eso, Kyousuke se pone triste ya que recordo la confesion de Ayase y se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de ella, pero un día ambos se reecuentran ¿Qué pasara con ellos dos? (One-shot) (Kyousuke x Ayase)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^ hoy os traigo un one-shot de "Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (oreimo)", recientemente termine todo el anime y me gusto mucho, este one-shot se transcurre después de los sucesos del final de la segunda temporada, cabe decir que es un " _Kyousuke x Ayase_ ", en mi opinión, Kyousuke debería haberse quedado o con Kuroneko o con Ayase, pero si eligiera seria con Ayase, aparte su confesión hacia Kyousuke para mi fue una de las mejores en la serie, en fin sin más que decir comenzamos con el one-shot. Oreimo no me pertenece sino a su creador Tsukasa Fushimi.**

\- Blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _Blah, blah, Blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Teléfono).

- _ **Blah, Blah, Blah...**_ (Mensaje de teléfono)

Pd: para la gente que no entienda, cuando digo a Kyousuke "el moreno" o a Ayase "la morena" me refiero a pelinegro por el color de su pelo ya que nose si es pelinegro o es otro color okey ^^' lo digo para la gente que no entienda lo que significa :P

 **No llores más mi ángel.**

 **(Kyousuke x Ayase)**

Había pasado ya un año desde que Kirino y Kyousuke hicieran la promesa de llevarse como hermanos normales, muchas cosas han pasado después de ese día, Kirino cambió su actitud tsundere con su hermano y ya no lo insulta como antes, mejoro mucho su relación con su hermano llegando al punto de tener la relación que tenían antes cuando eran niños, Kyousuke se mudó de su casa a un piso ya que ese piso quedaba cerca de su universidad, al principio Kirino no quería separarse de su hermano ya que al recuperar la confianza que tenia con él, no quería que su hermano mayor se fuera de nuevo pero luego se alegró ya que él le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir los fines de semana, la cual aprovechaba ellos dos para jugar a los juegos "eroges" de la rubia y divertirse juntos. Kyousuke habló con Kuroneko consiguiendo en que ambos se volvieran amigos, resolvió sus problemas con Manami, su amiga de infancia. Todas las relaciones que tenía Kyousuke se arreglaron cuando ambos hermanos estaban de amantes,Todos excepto a ella, Ayase Aragaki, la mejor amiga de Kirino. Esta es la historia de como se reconciliaron esta pareja...

 **Casa de Kyousuke – Cuarto de Kyousuke – Viernes 23:00**

Kyousuke había terminado de hacer sus deberes de su universidad, estaba tirado en su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo de almohada.

Kyousuke: _Ha pasado un año desde que Kirino y yo hicimos esa promesa eterna.-_ pensó el moreno recordando los suceso que ha tenido hace ya un año con una sonrisa.- _Tantas cosas que me han pasado para que mi querida hermana fuese feliz y que recuperase su confianza en mí.-_ Pensó el recordando cuando descubrió el secreto de su hermana y cuando ella pedía su ayuda.- _A pesar que le ayudé que hiciese amigos como ella, inconscientemente me hice amigo de sus amigas, Kuroneko, Saori-san y...-_ Paro de pensar cuando se le vino la imagen del beso y de las lágrimas de una chica morena y dijo en voz alta.- Ayase.- dijo el con un suspiro.

El moreno hacia tiempo que perdió el enamoramiento hacia su hermana pequeña y ella misma lo sabia pero aún así ambos se querían mucho, como hermanos que son. Y al pasar el tiempo, el moreno no sabía nada de su amiga Yandere desde que ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia el, y al pasar los días, el moreno se enamoró de ella, le intento llamar por su móvil pero le habían bloqueado el número y al saber eso, el moreno se hecho la culpa, no le dijo a nadie de lo que le pasaba ya que no quería preocupar a nadie y a veces por las noches pensaba en ella melancólicamente, pero lo que él no sabía, es qué su hermana un día le escucho murmurar el nombre de ella y desde ahí entonces jamas perdió contacto con su hermano y hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

\- RING, RING – Se escucho el móvil del moreno

Kyousuke: ¿Hum?.- Miro curioso el nombre al quién le estaba llamando, era su hermana.- ¿Qué querrá ella?.- Se pregunto el curiosamente así que cogió la llamada.- ¡ **Hola Kirino! -** Saludo el moreno a su hermana.

Kirino: ¡ **Hola Aniki (Hermano)!.-** Saludo ella feliz.- **¿Cómo estas?.-** Preguntaba la rubia curiosa.

Kyousuke: **Bien, acabo de terminar de hacer mis deberes.** \- dijo el con una sonrisa.- **¿Y tú como estas?.** \- Preguntó el moreno curioso.

Kirino: **¡Bien! ¡Ahora mismo acabo de dejar mis cosas en mi habitación!.-** Dijo ella contenta.

Kyousuke: **¿Y eso? ¿Has salido?.-** Preguntó el moreno curioso.

Kirino: **¡Si! ¡Fui con Ayase a comprar después de tanto tiempo!.-** Dijo la rubia feliz y sin darse cuenta hizo que su hermano pensará de nuevo en ella.

Kyousuke: _Creo a quien puedo confiar mi secreto es a Kirino.-_ Pensó el moreno decidido.- **Ayase...¿eh?.-** __Dijo el castaño suspirando.

Kirino: **¿Pasa algo Aniki?.-** pregunto ella preocupada.

Kyousuke: **Hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero te lo contare mañana cara a cara, por cierto mañana iré a visitaros.-** dijo el advirtiendo a su hermana.

Kirino: **De acuerdo, avisare a mamá y a papa...sabes que para cualquier cosa me tienes para todo ¿Vale, Aniki?.-** Dijo ella preocupada.- **Me tengo que ir a cenar, buenas noches Kyousuke, te quiero.-** Dijo ella despidiéndose.

Kyousuke: **Yo también hermanita, gracias, buenas noches.-** dijo el con una sonrisa despidiéndose de ella.- Buah...- Bostezo el moreno.- Será mejor acostarme, mañana tengo que ir temprano a la casa.

Acto seguido, el moreno procedió a ponerse su pijama y antes de dormir dijo en voz baja.

Kyousuke: Buenas noches...Mi ángel.- murmuro el triste.

Después se acostó, mientras tanto en otro lugar...

 **Casa de los Kousaka – Habitación de Kirino – 03:00**

Kirino estaba jugando uno de sus tantos juegos "eroges" mientras jugaba esta pensaba muy preocupada por su hermano mayor y también por su mejor amiga, ya que ella también estaba igual que su hermano.

Kirino: _Ha pasado ya un año desde que Aniki se comporta melancólicamente cuando menciono a Ayase, ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirme?.-_ pensaba ella preocupada.- _Seguro que tiene que ver con Ayase, ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado ellos dos? Ya que también Ayase se comporta igual cuando menciono a Kyousuke, en fin sea lo que sea, ya me dirá Aniki, y le ayudare en lo que pueda...tal y como aquella vez cuando pasó con lo de Kuroneko.-_ Pensó ella recordando cuando su hermano estaba fatal y llorando por la loli gótica.- Será mejor que me valla a dormir.- Dijo ella con un suspiró y apagando su ordenador.

Al apagar su ordenador, se fue a dormir con ganas de ver a su hermano y hablar con él, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

 **Casa de ¿? - Habitación de ¿? - 03:20**

En esa habitación se encontraba una chica de la misma edad que Kirino, ella tenía pelo largo hasta la la mitad de la espalda de color negro, ojos azules... Era Ayase Aragaki, la mejor amiga de Kirino. Ella estaba mirando desde su ventana el cielo estrellado recordando a cierto hermano de su mejor amiga rubia.

Ayase: Ha pasado ya un año...¿no lo crees, Oni-san?. - Se preguntaba ella melancólicamente.- Ha pasado un año y todavía sigo enamorada de ti, me acuerdo el día en que nos conocimos.- Se aparto de la ventana para ver una foto en que sale Kirino, Kyousuke y ella y ambos con una sonrisa.- En el mes que viví junto a ti en el piso que tenias para poder aprobar los exámenes me lo pase muy bien, hemos tenido nuestros momentos divertidos y nuestras discusiones.- dijo ella empezando a llorar.- Pero...a pesar de todo...me agradaba estar a tu lado...cuando me rechazaste...me sentía fatal...hasta llegar el punto de bloquearte para que no me llamaras ya que con solo oír tu voz...volvería a llorar...- Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su cama y abrazo a su almohada.- y...no quiero que me veas así de nuevo...pero...no puedo...no lo soporto...soy una cobarde...¡te amo demasiado Oni-san! ¡Buah!.- dijo ella rompiéndose a llorar abrazando fuertemente a su almohada y hundiendo su cabeza en ella.

Siguió así durante un buen rato hasta que se calmó, después se tumbó en su cama para poder dormir.

Ayase: _Buenas noches...Oni-san...Mi amor...-_ Pensó ella con una mirada triste y se durmió.

Al día siguiente...

 **Casa de Kyousuke – Habitación de Kyousuke – 11:00**

Kyousuke se había levantado y desayunado, ahora mismo se encontraba preparando las cosas para ir a la casa de sus padres para hacerle una visita, al terminar de preparar empezó a pensar.

Kyousuke: _¡Listo!-_ Pensó el con una sonrisa.- _Será mejor que me valla ya pero antes sera mejor que avise a Kirino de que voy ya hacia allí.-_ Pensó el moreno suspirando.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de sus padres, el moreno empezó a chatear con su hermana.

 **\- Comienzo del chat por mensajes -**

Kyousuke (Móvil): _**Kirino, ya voy hacia allí, avisa a mamá y a papá. Contéstame :P**_

Kirino (Móvil): _**Ellos no están en la casa y no vuelve hasta la hora de almorzar, Aniki, Ayer me dijiste que me querías contar algo, ¿Pasa algo? :S**_

Kyousuke (Móvil): _**Hermanita, te lo contare cuando llegue ya que es algo que no puedo decirte por mensaje ^^'**_

Kirino (Móvil): _**De acuerdo Kyousuke, ¿Por donde estás?**_

Kyousuke (Móvil): _**Abre tu ventana.**_

Acto seguido la rubia abrió la ventana de su habitación y vio a su hermano mirándola con una sonrisa.

 **\- Fin del chat por mensajes -**

 **Casa de los Kousaka – Puerta de entrada – 11:30**

Kirino salió corriendo de su cuarto y abrió de golpe la puerta de su casa y acto seguido abrazó a su hermano.

Kirino: ¡Bienvenido Aniki!.- dijo ella feliz.

Kyousuke: Hola Kirino.- dijo el sonriendo.

Kirino: ¡No te quedes ahí fuera! ¡Pasa, pasa!.- dijo ella sonriendo empujando a su hermano.

Kyousuke: Hai, Hai.- dijo el con los ojos cerrados.

 **Casa de los Kousaka – Sala de estar – 11:35**

Ambos hermanos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales que han hecho en esta semana, ambos se reían de las anécdotas del pasado, siguieron así durante un tiempo hasta que Kirino habló.

Kirino: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que me querías contar?.- preguntó ella curiosa.

Kyousuke: Eso...pues será mejor que te cuente desde el principio.- dijo el moreno suspirando dándole un toque de tristeza.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tuve que mudarme para poder aprobar los exámenes y Ayase paso el mes conmigo?.- Pregunto el a su hermana cosa que asistió con la cabeza.- Bueno al terminar de hacer los exámenes y aprobar, un día antes de que yo volviera a casa, Ayase se me confesó.- dijo el triste cosa que se sorprendió la rubia ya que por aquel entonces el estaba enamorado de ella.- Obviamente la rechacé por que yo estaba enamorado de ti, ella no sabe nada de lo que paso con nosotros gracias a Manami por si preguntas.- dijo el advirtiéndola causando que ella sacara un suspiro aliviada.- A lo que iba, desde entonces me empece a enamorarme de Ayase, intenté llamarla pero me bloqueo del móvil, no la culpo ya que es mi culpa...de que ella se alejara de mí.- dijo el soltando una lagrima.

Kirino al ver eso, lo abrazó y el moreno se desahogó en el hombro de su hermana hasta que se calmó.

Kirino: ¿Mejor?.- Preguntó ella preocupada.

Kyousuke: Mejor...perdón...es que esto es muy duro.- dijo el tristemente.

Kirino: Lose...-dijo ella mientras pensaba hasta que encontró la solución.- Ya se que hacer, Aniki...¡Dejamelo a mí! ¿Podrías esperar aquí?- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kyousuke: Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás?.- preguntó el moreno curioso.

Kirino: ¡Lo sabrás muy pronto!.- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Y al decir eso, la rubia se fue a su habitación dejando al moreno solo.

 **Casa de los Kousaka – Habitación de Kirino – 12:15**

Kirino había ido a su habitación para poder llamar a su amiga Ayase, mientras que marcaba, esta pensaba.

Kirino: _Espero que esto funcione.-_ Pensaba ella suspirando.

?: **Hola, ¿Kirino?.-** Preguntó una voz.

Kirino: **¡Hola Ayase!.-** Saludó la rubia alegremente.- **¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?.-** Pregunto ella curiosa.

Ayase: **No, ¿Por qué?.-** Preguntó ella curiosa.

Kirino: **Es para que quedemos en el parque a dar una vuelta ¿Quieres venir?.-** Pregunto ella alegremente.- _¡Que diga que sí!.-_ Pensaba ella poniéndose nerviosa.

Ayase: **De acuerdo ¿A que hora?.-** Dijo ella alegremente

Kirino: _¡Yosh!.-_ Pensaba ella apretando la mano derecha con alegría.- **¿Qué tal a las 18:30?.-** Pregunto la rubia respondiendo a su respuesta.

Ayase: **¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos a esa hora! ¡Hasta luego!.-** Dijo ella despidiéndose alegremente a su amiga.

Al cortar, Kirino dio un suspiró de alegría.

Kirino: Ahora, solo queda Aniki, a él no debo mentirle ya que él lo descubrirá.- Dijo ella para si misma.

Al decir eso, volvió a donde estaba su hermano.

 **Casa de los Kousaka – Sala de estar – 12:35**

Kirino: ¡Ya estoy Aniki!.- dijo ella alegre.

Kyousuke quien estaba tumbado en el sofá, se cayó del sofá por el susto que le dio su querida hermana.

Kyousuke: Kirinoo...Me asustaste.- dijo el desorientado.- ¿Qué hacías?

Kirino: ¡Jajaja!- Se rió ella.- Hoy vamos al parque a las 18:30 ya que he quedado.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kyousuke: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?.- dijo el suspirando por las decisiones de su hermana pequeña.

Kirino: Si tiene que ver, por que he quedado...corrijo hemos quedado con Ayase.- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kyousuke: ¿¡Quéeeee!?.- Grito el sorprendido.- ¡Kirino! ¿¡Le as dicho algo de mi!?.- pregunto el nervioso.

Kirino: No, no he dicho nada de ti, Kyousuke. Ella no sabe que tu también iras.- Dijo ella seriamente.

Kyousuke: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué planeas esto?.- pregunto el agachando la cabeza.

Kirino: Aniki, hago esto para arreglar el asunto que tenéis de una vez por todas.- dijo ella animando a su hermano.- Debes hablar con Ayase, se nota bastante que no puedes vivir sin ella, este no es como el caso de la oscura (referencia a Kuroneko), ya que fue algo pasajero, pero esto es serio...Tu quieres arreglarlo y ¡esto es el momento perfecto para hacerlo, ya que tu nunca te rindes!.- dijo ella sonriendo.- _No puedo decirle que ella también le pasa igual, lo debe de descubrir el mismo.-_ Pensaba ella sabiamente.

Kyousuke: Kirino...-dijo el sorprendido para luego salirse una lagrima pero se limpio rápidamente.- Gracias.

Kirino al escuchar eso sonrió, y Kyousuke se calmó, después ambos se pusieron a jugar un eroge online junto con Saori y Kuroneko (ellas dos están en sus casas xD), estuvieron un rato así hasta que llego sus padres, los padres del moreno y de la rubia se alegraron de ver al moreno en su casa, le preguntaron preguntas que suelen hacer los padres (¿Como estaba? ¿Estas bien?...), el le dijo que hoy estaba de visita pero que a la noche volvía al piso ya que tenía que terminar los trabajos de su universidad y de paso recoger a su hermana pequeño, ellos lo comprendieron y comenzaron a almorzar, pasaron toda la tarde hablando hasta que llego la hora de la quedada con Ayase.

 **Parque – 18:30.**

Ayase estaba esperando a su amiga sentada en un banco, mientras que esperaba esta pensaba.

Ayase: _¿Para que Kirino quiso quedar conmigo? Ha de ser importante.-_ Pensó ella mirando hacia la nada.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de su amiga rubia.

Kirino: ¡Ayase!.- grito ella a modo de saludo.

Ayase: ¡Kirino!.- grito ella abrazando a la rubia.- ¿Cómo estas?

Kirino: ¡Bien! ¿Y tú?.- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

Ayase: Podría estar mejor.- dijo la morena suspirando.

Después ambas empezaron a reír, después de esa risa...

Ayase: Kirino...¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

Kirino se sorprendió ya que fue pillada en guardia baja.

Kirino: Am...etto...yo...- empezó a balbucear la rubia pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

?: Ella te llamo...para solucionarlo todo.- dijo la voz seriamente.

Ayase se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de quien provenía esa voz, era Kyousuke.

Ayase: ¿¡O-O-O-O-ONI-SAAAAAN!?.- Grito ella en shock.

Kyousuke: Ho-hola.- dijo el desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

Kirino: _Es mi oportunidad...suerte Aniki.-_ Pensaba ella sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¡Diantres! ¡Se me olvido el móvil! ¡Ahora vuelvo!.- Dijo ella corriendo despidiéndose con la mano.

Ayase: ¡Espera! ¡Kirino!.- gritó ella aun en shock.- _¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio! ¡Estoy con Oni-san! ¡Tranquilízate Ayase!...Espera...¿el dijo "Solucionarlo todo"?.-_ Se preguntaba así misma hasta que la voz del moreno la interrumpió.

Kyousuke: Ayase...¿Podemos hablar?.- dijo con un tono serio pero a la vez triste.

Ayase: ¿¡Eh!? Bueno...de acuerdo.- dijo la yandere tímida.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco que estaba a su lado y ambos miraban el suelo, el moreno quiso hablar pero hablo rápidamente su acompañante.

Ayase: ¿Y de que querías hablar?.- dijo ella sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Kyousuke: Lo siento.- dijo el moreno triste.

Ayase al escuchar eso se sorprendió y miro a Kyousuke sin salir de la impresión.

Ayase: ¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunto ella mirando a su acompañante sorprendida.

Kyousuke: Me refiero a que...pido perdón por haberte roto tu corazón.- empezó explicar el moreno.- Estaba muy ciego...y...

Entonces el moreno empezó a temblar y a escaparse la lágrima cosa que se dio cuenta Ayase.

Kyousuke: Hasta hace poco, comprendí...- dijo el mirando al suelo para luego levantar su mirada para ver a su amor secreto.- que soy un idiota, insensible... puede que ahora no me creas lo que te valla a decir pero...¡No puedo vivir sin ti Ayase! ¡Tú me gustas!- grito el confesándose cosa que la yandere lo mire por la sorpresa que le dio.- ¡Tarde mucho en darme cuenta! ¡Desde que viviste conmigo en el mes que tenia que estudiar, me agradaba mucho al tenerte cerca y ahora...!.- suspiró para poder relajarse.- ¡Desde que vivo solo he estado muy triste! ¡Triste sin ti y si sigo así...podría morir de depresión! ¡Por favor perdóname por haberte hecho daño!.- dijo el mirando el suelo

Ayase estaba en shock ya que su amor imposible se le estaba declarando y a la vez disculpándose de lo que ocurrió aquel fatídico día en que ella despareció de la vida de Kyousuke. Ella con su mano derecha cogió el mentón del moreno y le miro con una sonrisa tierna acompañado con unas lagrimas.

Ayase: Oni-san...Idiota...soy yo que debo pedir perdón.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.- estaba dolida y te bloquee para no llorar delante tuya y hacerte preocupar.- dijo ella llorando.- Me hace muy feliz que yo te guste Oni-san ¿De verdad te gusto?.- pregunto ella tímida.

Kyousuke: Si.- dijo el secándose sus lagrimas.- Desde que desapareciste de mí, siempre pensaba en tí y inconscientemente me enamore de ti, perdón por todo el daño que te hice en serio.- dijo el secandole las lagrimas de Ayase.- Por favor...No llores más Ayase...Mi angel.- dijo el sonriendo tiernamente.

Después de eso, ambos se calmaron y se dieron un gran abrazo, después de separarse de ese abrazo.

Ayase: Oni-san...por favor...cierra los ojos.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kyousuke: Vale.- dijo el cerrando los ojos con una cara curiosa.

Lentamente, Ayase se acercó su cara hacia la cara del moreno, y después...

Ayase: ¡CHU!.- Beso la morena a Kyousuke en los labios.

Kyousuke al notar algo suave en sus labios, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio que la chica le estaba besando y se sorprendió pero rápidamente cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar. Después de ese beso, Kyousuke le dio otro beso a la chica, estuvo un rato así (ya saben dándose besos xD) hasta que el moreno cogió la mano de la morena.

Kyousuke: Ayase...tu...¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- pregunto el tímidamente.

Ayase: ¡Claro que sí... Kyo-kun!.- dijo ella abrazando con una cara que radiaba su felicidad.

Kyousuke: Te amo Aya-chan...Mi bella angel.- dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en su boca.

Ayase: Y yo Kyo-kun...Mi Oni-san.- dijo ella cerrando también sus ojos.

Después de eso ambos se empezaron a reir, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que alguien estuvo escuchando su conversación desde el principio, era Kirino que veía a los dos con felicidad.

Kirino: _¡Que bien por tí Aniki! ¡Y tú también Ayase! ¡Por fin ambos seréis felices! ¡Ayase te encargo a mi Aniki!.-_ Pensaba ella dando su aprobación.

Timeskip: 10 años después.

 **Casa de Kyousuke y Ayase – Cocina – 20:30**

Había pasado ya 10 años después de esa confesión y muchas cosas han pasado, Ayase termino sus estudios para dedicarse a ser fotógrafa y ser reconocida a nivel mundial junto con su mejor amiga Kirino pero se retiro para dedicarse a las tareas del hogar por motivos personales, Kyousuke al terminar su universidad empezó a trabajar en una empresa de videojuegos juntos con sus compañeros del club que tenía en su antiguo instituto. Casi todos pensaban que el amor que había entre ellos dos no iba a durar mucho pero ambos demostraron en estos 10 años que su amor nunca se acabará, y quedo demostrado el día de la boda, sí, Kyousuke y Ayase se casaron cuando ella cumplió los 20 años. Si muchas cosas pasaron...Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de la feliz pareja, Ayase a sus 26 años, se encontraba preparando algo para la cena , mientras cocinaba ella pensaba.

Ayase: _Ha pasado ya años desde que me casé con Kyo-kun, cada día que estoy con el soy muy feliz y espero que esto no se acabe nunca.-_ Pensaba ella mirando el anillo de su boda con felicidad.

?: ¡Mamá ya volví!.- Grito una voz de niña desde la entrada de la casa.

 **Pasillo de entrada – 20:35**

Después de esa voz, apareció Kirino (de la misma edad de la morena) junto con una niña no más de 3 años, pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro, ojos azules, llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa con unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro, era Yumi Kousaka Aragaki, la hija de Kyousuke y Ayase.

Ayase: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal lo pasaste en la casa de la tía Kirino?.- Pregunto ella sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla de su pequeña.

Yumi: ¡Bien mami!.- dijo ella feliz.

Kirino: Se a portado muy bien, no me ha dado ningún problema.- dijo ella sonriendo.- ¿Y que tal le va a Aniki?.- preguntaba ella por su hermano.

Ayase: Como siempre, liado con su trabajo pero ya sabes como es el.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- siempre llega con una mirada cansada pero se le cambia con tan solo verme o ver a Yumi.

Ayase: Valla, que bueno saber eso.- dijo ella sonriendo

Después de eso, ambas se rieron, después de eso, la rubia miro su reloj y indicaba que era hora de que ella se fuera.

Kirino: Bueno...me tengo que ir Ayase.- dijo ella sin despegar la vista de su reloj.

Ayase: ¿No te quedas a cenar?.- dijo ella sorprendida.

Kirino: No, solo venía a dejarte a Yumi, ya que me tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo ella suspirando.

Ayase: Bueno que se le va hacer.- dijo ella también suspirando.- cuídate ¿De acuerdo?

Kirino: Sí.- dijo ella sonriendo y luego se agacho para ver a su sobrinita.- Me tengo que ir Yumi-chan, cuídate y no te portes mal con mamá ¿vale?.- dijo ella besando en la mejilla de la pequeña.

Yumi: Vale, ¡te quiero tía Kirino!.- dijo ella devolviendole el beso a su tía con una sonrisa de oreja-oreja.

Kirino: ¡Kawaii! ¡Yo también Yumi-chan!.- dijo ella restregándose su mejilla en la mejilla de la pequeña.

Yumi: ¡Jijiji! ¡Me haces cosquillas tía Kirino!.- dijo ella riéndose de las caricias de su tía.

Después de eso, Kirino se fue de la casa dejando madre-hija sola.

Ayase: Bueno cariño, ¡lávate las manos que vamos a cenar!.- sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

Yumi: Sí mamí.- dijo ella sonriendo y obedeciendo a su madre.

 **Sala de estar – 21:30**

Después de haber cenado, Yumi se fue a bañar con la ayuda de su madre, una vez terminado, se quedaron en la sala de estar para ver la televisión, estuvieron un rato viéndola hasta que una voz de un hombre resonó por toda la casa.

?: ¡Familia ya estoy en casa!.- Grito el hombre con felicida.

Ayase y Yumi: ¡Kyo-kun/Papí!.- gritaron ambas feliz al escuchar la voz de Kyousuke.

Y acto seguido apareció en la sala, Kyousuke tenía ya 29 años recién cumplidos pero tenía la misma apariencia solo que llevaba un traje y corbata, el moreno se agacho para ver a su pequeña y acto seguido la cogió y ella se agarraba el cuello de este, dándose así un abrazo.

Kyousuke: ¿Como estas mi princesa?.- pregunto el moreno feliz de ver a su pequeña.

Yumi: ¡Muy bien papi!.- exclamó ella feliz.

Después de eso, el moreno bajo a su hija para poder abrazar a su esposa.

Ayase: Bienvenido querido.- dijo ella besando a su marido.

Kyousuke: Hola mi bello ángel ¿Qué tal?.- pregunto el con una sonrisa.

Ayase: Feliz ahora que estas aquí.- dijo ella abrazando fuertemente a su esposo.

Después de eso, Ayase y Kyousuke acostaron a la pequeña Yumi porque ya era la hora de irse a dormir, después de acostar a la niña, la pareja se fueron a su habitación.

 **Habitación de Kyousuke y Ayase – 22:10**

Ambos se había puesto su pijama y metido en su cama matrimonial, ellos se encontraban abrazados y empezaron a hablar.

Ayase: ¿Kyo-kun?.- Llamo ella a su marido.

Kyousuke: ¿Dime Aya-chan?.- pregunto el sonriendo a su mujer.

Ayase: ¿Eres feliz?.- pregunto ella curiosa.

Kyousuke: ¡Claro! ¡Nunca me arrepentire de haberte conocido! ¡Ni a tí ni a mi princesa! ¡Tú y Yumi sois todo lo que necesito para ser feliz!.- dijo el besando en la frente de ella.

Ayase: Gracias Kyo-kun...te amo.- dijo ella escapando una lagrima de felicidad.

Kyousuke: Y yo también Aya-chan...Mi bella ángel.- dijo el secandole las lagrimas de ella y besando en los labios de esta.

Después de eso, ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en sus bocas, pueden que ellos en el pasado tuvieron que pasar por muchas adversidades pero el amor que se sentía entre ellos consiguió superarlas y ambos consiguieron su objetivo, ser felices teniendo el amor de ambos.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este One-shot de Kyousuke x Ayase ^^**

 **Dejad vuestra opinión en las Reviews diciendo que os ha parecido esta historia :D**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD y que tengáis un buen día.**


	2. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	3. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
